ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Happy Memories!
Forever Magical! (Chinese:永久奇妙的星空!) is a upcoming fireworks which is planned to be shown during Hong Kong Disneyland's 10 anniversary celebration.The show will replace Disney in the stars,the regular fireworks show that have been running for more than 9 years. History After the success of Disneyland Forever, Steve Davison, the creator of World Of Color decided to make an all new fireworks show in Hong Kong Disneyland to be in the part of it's 10th anniversary celebration and replace the long-running fireworks show, Disney in the stars. In August 2015, Steve had announced that he has started to work on the new shows and parades of the celebration. In September, Steve invited a young man called Jason Chak to discuss about the new show. Jason Chak is the man who told him about his idea of seeking out something new in Hong Kong Disneyland. Then he mentioned that he wants to watch a new fireworks show instead of watching the same show, Disney in the stars for 10 years. He also gave out ideas that Hong Kong Disneyland has a lot of similarities to Disneyland LA, the Happiest Place On Earth, such as the same design of Main Street, the Castle, Small World Exterior, Tarzen's Treehouse and the soundtrack of Space Mountain. He said, 'I really wish that you can bring out the happiness and memories from the American Disney Parks to my home country, because I know your works are fantastic!' This gave out a lot of inspiration for Steve Davison to do so. The result comes out in October 2015. The new fireworks called Forever Magical! will replace Disney in the stars. To thank Jason Chak for giving out ideas for it, Steve Davison made him eventually become the host of the show, following by Mickey Mouse. Technical Details The show is a combination of Disneyland Forever and World Of Color Celebrate!.It wil feature projections in almost every part of the park,except those areas outside the train route(Grizzy Gulch,Mystic Point,Toy Story Land and New Fantasyland). Viewing areas Jungle River Cruise In the Adventureland's viewing area,the rivers will come alive like the foundtains from World Of Color,small fireworks and special effects from Fantasmic.Tarzen's Treehouse will also join together to produce small fireworks in that viewing area. Space Mountain Hong Kong Disneyland does not have Matterhorn Bobsleds,so the park dicided to have projections on Space Mountain instead in the tomorrowland's viewing area.This idea was reimagined after it was used in Disneyland's Space Mountain Ghost Galaxy.It was known that the Mount Wannahockaloogie scene from Finding Nemo will be projected in full scale onto the dome.Guests who are located to watch there should note that the Orbition building may block their view of the fireworks or the projections. It's A Small World There are also open space in the Small World area,so the park added projectors through the facade and the clock tower just like The Magic,The Memories,And You in Disneyland California.It's A Small World will then be the viewing area of Fantasyland,and also the one which is very close to the fireworks backstage area.Guests may have to be located outside the Small World bridge during performances on windy nights. Main Street USA Long time ago,during Disney's Haunted Halloween,there are projections on Main Street already.Also,during Christmas Tree Lighting in Disney Sparkling Christmas,Main Street features few fireworks.The following materials have been suggested to be used again during this new performance. Sleeping Beauty Castle Like other Disney parks,Sleeping Beauty Castle will feature the most of the projections and will be the main viewing area of the entire park.Like HKDL Frozen Meet and Greet and shows at Tokyo Disneyland,visitors are required to get special reservation tickets in order to sit in special viewing areas to have an ultimate and magical experience.Otherwise,guests are not allowed to enter the corresponding area to watch the show. Show information Show Schedule The show will start at 8:30pm on regular nights and 9:30 on weekends and selected holidays. It will run for 20-25 minutes. The exit music will last for 5 minutes. After the exit music is done, the park will announce for ending it's normal operating day. Weather information Due to heavy rainfalls in Hong Kong, Disney decided to continue the park's entertainment on rainy days. Unless specfied below, the show will continue even on rainy nights but without exploding any fireworks. Guests who watch the show on those nights will only see the projections in the viewing areas. Forever Magical! will be cancelled in the following situations: 1.Red,Black Rainstorm signals 2.Typhoon signal No.3 or above 3.Thunderstorm signal 4.Fireworks Technical difficulties 5.Strong winds Show Sequence The show will use most scenes from Disneyland Forever and World of Color Celebrate!, but it will also feature non-Disney property for the very first time. For example, Doraemon the Japanese robot cat is a very popular cartoon character in HK, so HKDL decided to put him into the world of disney. The show will be hosted by Jason Chak (Chinese:翟煦㬢) and Mickey Mouse. Opening The show begins with a traditional fanfare. Then Jason and Mickey appear as they introduce Walt Disney. Songs:Live the magic Mickey Mouse 'It all started by mouse." said Walt. This sequence include the clips from Mickey Mouse cartoons, Stramboat Willie, Plane Crazy and Sorcerer's Apprentice. Songs:Mickey Mouse March,Sorcerer's Apprentice Disney Princesses This scene features highlights from the Disney Princesses. Mickey tells the story of Snow White, and then it takes the guests to Cinderella's royal ball and finally having floating lanterns from Tangled. Songs:Some day my prince will come,So this is love,I see the light Winnie the pooh This is a copy of the scene of Winnie the Pooh from Disneyland Forever, so it is actually the same. Songs:Rumbly in My Tumbly,Heffalumps and Woozles Jungle The Lion King,Tarzen,the jungle book and for the first time, Adventure Time and The Amazing World of Gumball will join this part as all of the above are themed animals. It started with the short version of Circle of life, and then Tarzen gave a yell to change the scenes into the ones of King Louie. Finn, Jake, Gumball and Darwin eventually dance with the animals. Songs:Circle of life,I wanna be like you Underwater Ariel and Nemo will be well-known to be in this part. Laser projections and giant inflatablecoral structures will be available through Small World and Main Street, and full-scale projections of Mount Wannahockaloogie from Finding Nemo will be projected on Space Mountain. It was mentioned that Keroro/Sgt Frog and Pokemon, some of the non-Disney japanese cartoons will have various cameos. Songs:Part of your world,Under the sea Ice and snow After Mount Wannahockaloogie exploded, the Avengers, Inside Out gang, Anna and Kristoff can be seen being frozen by Ingrid the Snow Queen (from abc Once Upon A Time) and Loki. Suddenly through North Mountain, projected on Space Mountain, Elsa sings let it go to recall the moments of Frozen. The scene ended up when Olaf fed Sven his carrot. Songs:Let it go Forever Young This shows the memories and happy moments of Hong Kong Disneyland and other Disney Parks. Note that Jason's old friends can be seen as they were playing and laughing with Jason Chak through the magical memories. Songs:Forever Young Star Tours-The Adventures Continue (2016) A star wars sequence will be added after all the memories of Forever Young have been shown. It will only run in 2016 and will be removed after Iron Man Experience opened, since it replaces Star Tours in Hong Kong. The sequence will be the same as the one in World Of Color. Songs:Star Wars Theme(John Williams) The Grand Finale Jason and Mickey finally explained how Walt Disney continue his company after he died. Morever, the six castles in Disney Parks and also Epcot Spaceship Earth, Mickey's Fun Wheel and the Mount from Journey to the center of the Earth appear, as World Of Color showed Shanghai Disneyland's Enchanted Storybook Castle previously. Then many Disney characters (including Marvel, Star Wars and Non-Disney) appear during Live the magic. When all the characters appear, Jason Chak asks Walt Disney that would he deal with his company differently if he were given a chance to do it all over again. Walt spoke, 'No,I don't think so. I hope I don't have to!' As he and Mickey were walking to the future of Disney, Walt said,'It was all started by mouse.' The show ended up in a explosive flash of the fireworks. Songs:When you wish upon a star,Live the magic (reprise) Exit Music Johnny V(from Disney Infinity) announced that the show has ended. After he tells u that 'If you can dream it,you can do it!', some photos which the visitors have taken with the Disney characters on that day will show up. After Forever Young ended, the entire park will announce for its closure for the day. One more songs can be heard after the park closed is Kiss Goodnight. Songs:Forever Young (full),Kiss Goodnight,Live the magic (short version) Featuring voice talents * Hosts ** Jason Chak as himself ** ??? as Mickey Mouse ** Walt Disney as himself * Disney Originals ** Russi Taylor as Fairy Godmother ** Mandy Moore as Rapunzel ** Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider ** Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and King Louie ** Jodi Benson as Ariel ** Samuel E Wright as Sebastian ** Brad Garrent as Bloat ** Allison Janney as Peach ** Idina Menzel as Elsa ** Kristen Bell as Anna ** Josh Gad as Olaf ** Scott Adsit as Baymax ** Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Star Wars ** Robin Atkin Downes as Security Guard in Star Tours ** Andy Serkis as Narrator of Star Wars VII ** Harrison Ford as Han Solo ** Anthony Daniels as C 3PO * Marvel ** Chris Evans as Captain America ** Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man ** Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Live Action (not including Marvel and Star Wars) ** Priscilla Choi as Jason's friend (cameo in forever young) ** Lincoln Wong as Jason's friend (cameo in forever young) ** Miss Kwok as Jason's teacher (cameo in forever young) ** Lily James as Ella (Cinderella in 2015) ** John Vignocchi as preshow and aftershow announcer Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Doraemon Category:Pokemon Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Disney Attractions